Danny Fenton (Aladdin)
YouTube Pictures's movie-spoofs of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin". Cast: * Aladdin - Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Princess Jasmine - Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) * The Genie - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Jafar - Clive Dove (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) * Iago - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Abu - Harvey Beaks * The Magic Carpet - SwaySway (Breadwinners) * Sultan - Finn (Adventure Time) * Rajah - Scaredy Squirrel * The Cave of Wonders - Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) * Razoul - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) * The Razoul's Guards Henchmen - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Nutty (Happy Tree Friends), Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) and Carl the Evil Coachroach Wizard (Yin Yang Yo!) * The Peddler - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Gazeem the Thief - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Prince Achmed - Nature Cat * Omar the Melon Seller - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Woman at the Window - Agent Xero (The Modifyers) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi), Chloe Park (We Bare Bears) and Lacey Shadows (The Modifyers) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Tootie (The Fairly OddParents), Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks) and Sue Squirrel (Scaredy Squirrel) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus) * Fat Ugly Lady - Misha (Chuck's Choice) * Necklace Man and Woman - Benson (Regular Show) and WordGirl * The Two Hungry Children - Rigby (Regular Show) and Foo (Harvey Beaks) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) and Jeff Randell (Clarence) * Pot Seller - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Nut Seller - Flain (Mixels) * Necklace Seller - Luke Triton (Professor Layton Series) * Fish Seller - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Fire Seller - Matt (My Big Big Friend) * Boy Wanting an Apple - Spencer Wright (Dude, That's My Ghost!) * Old Jafar - Leo (Legend Quest) * "Laddie" Dog Genie - Marty (ToonMarty) * Rabbit Genie - Doki * Dragon Genie - K.O. (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Amy Anderson (Supernoobs), Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) and Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Sheep Genie - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Camel Abu - Mundi (Doki) * Horse Abu - Johnny Test * Duck Abu - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * Ostrich Abu - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Turtle Abu - Chowder * Car Abu - Todd (Wayside) * Elephant Abu - Chester McBadbat (The Fairly OddParents) * Old Man Genie - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * Little Boy Genie - Greg (Over the Garden Wall) * Fat Man Genie - Zack Freeman (The Day My Butt Went Psycho!) * 75 Golden Camels - Happy Tree Friends Characters * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Phineas and Ferb Characters * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Emmy Altava (Professor Layton Series) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Wayside Characters * Leopard Genie - Fishtronaut * Goat Genie - Bobby Generic (Bobby's World) * Harem Genie - Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) * White Persian Monkeys - Over the Garden Wall Characters * 60 Elephants - Dinosaur King Characters * Llamas - Johnny Test Characters * Bears and Lions - Stanley Griff (Stanley), Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) and Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) * Brass Bands - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) * Forty Fakirs - Lucky Star Characters * Cooks and Bakers - Cricket Green (Big City Greens) and Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Birds that 'warble on key' - Mixels Characters * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Eric Needles (Sidekick) * Super-Spy Genie - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Teacher Genie - Ameila Ruth (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva) * Bee Genie - Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle) * Submarine Genie - Walden (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * One of Flamingos - Sherman (Peabody's Improbable History) * Gigantic Genie - Flora Reinhold (Professor Layton Series) * Rajah as Cub - Claire Foley (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) * Abu as Toy - Sapphire (Steven Universe) * Snake Jafar - Raven (Teen Titans Go!) * Table Lamp Genie - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Cheerlander Genies - Princess Unikitty (Unikitty!), Veronica (The Fairly OddParents), Staci (Paws & Tales) and Melina Whistler (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva) * Genie Jafar - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) Category:YouTube Pictures Category:YouTube Pictures Disney Movies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs